


Twisted Tails

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Uh just saying Elizabeth Lazmina is my own charecter so you won’t find her anywhere.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Chloé meets an old friend, and finds that she understands her more then anyone else she’s ever met...Meanwhile, with a cruel twist of fate involving a headache at the wrong time, there is a bit of a Miraculous Mix-Up..........





	Twisted Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lucky Fox Paradox by imthepunchlord.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465023/chapters/33016899#workskin Link if you wanna check it out. I suggest you do, its amazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu gets a headache.  
> You’ll see.......

Two years Ago  
Wayzz awoke from his slumber in a frightened state.  
“Master! Master!”  
The man he was treating looked up questioningly.  
“Master, Master, chanting. It’s all part of the treatment, Master, Master” he quickly got to his feet.  
“ThankYouForComingSeeYouNextWeek!” He babbled as he shoved the man out the door, ignoring his cries of protest. 

Wayzz shot up and cried “Master! The moth Miraculous, I felt it’s aura!” Master Fu was shocked. “But I thought had been lost forever...”  
Wayzz flew in front of his face. “But master, it‘s a negative aura! I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!”  
Master Fu thought for a second. “We must ring Nooroo and his miraculous, if it has gotten into the wrong hands, there is no telling what evil will come upon the world!”  
He raised his right fist “Time to transform! WAYZZ,-OW!” He fell to the floor gasping slightly. 

Wayzz flew to him. “Please Master, be reasonable, you are-“  
“Still young! Only 186!”  
He rose to his feet. “Your right Wayzz,” he admitted. “I can no longer do it alone.”  
He looked at the antique sitting in the corner “we need some help!”

Unfortunately, in the chaos, he forgot about two things; 

1; when he had a headache, he became highly forgetful, and

2; ...Master Fu had a headache. 

So when the time came for someone to be chosen, he mixed up the Miraculous holder, the Black Cat Ring owner was fine, but he made a mistake. He mixed up the traits of the Ladybug and Fox Miraculous, picking the wrong girl for the job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, it’s even shorter, but STILL. I TRIED.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic, I am sorry if it’s horrible, but please no judgement in the comments. T-T  
> (Ps this was written a month or two after season 2 ended, so I know about the hero’s names/appearances/powers and all that. And also, I changed it so it all went differently. So let’s just slap a label on it and call it a Miraculous Alternate Dimension, k?)


End file.
